


The Ruins

by Kurzed_Waterz



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: From my FFN account, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurzed_Waterz/pseuds/Kurzed_Waterz
Summary: Something's happening with Trunks and Goten, but what does a little boy have to do with all of it? Gohan wants to find out but he may just have gotten himself in deeper then he would like...





	1. The Beginning

Goten turned and stared at Trunks. "Trunks-kun! Look it's a boy!" Goten shouted as he pointed up at the rocks. "Goten, I don't see anything." Trunks said. Goten sighed and looked back up at the rocks; the small boy he saw was no longer there. Goten's best friend Trunks moved his lavender hair out of his sky blue eyes, but no matter how many times he did it, it always fell back into his eyes. Goten giggled softly. Trunks growled softly and stormed ahead. That problem never happened to me, Goten thought as he touched his spiky black hair. And my eyes don't really matter to anyone… Goten thought as he softly touched his coal black eyes. "You coming Goten?" Trunks' voice called to him. "I'm coming!"

"You're going crazy Goten, there wasn't any boy there, I would have sensed him if there was someone there." Trunks said. Goten's lip started to quiver. "But Trunks-kun…there was a boy!" Goten whined. "Goten, I'm pretty sure there was no one else there." Trunks said stubbornly. Goten started to pout. I'm pretty sure that no one else was there with us…at least that time. Trunks had noticed a small boy that happened to be around him and Goten a lot. He followed them and once Trunks had looked in his eyes and he found he couldn't really breathe, but then Goten bumped into him, knocking him out of whatever he was in.

"Slave…oh slave… **listen to me…** " A voice hissed in Trunks' ear. Trunks' eyes flew open and he got up to the window. " **That's it slave, come to me. Come to me…** " The voice said. Trunks was in some sort of trance as he jumped out his window and started to walk off into the woods. " **That's right…come to me, your Master. Come to me Trunks…** " The voice whispered sweetly.

Goten tossed and turned in his sleep. Gohan looked at his younger brother with a worried look on his face. " **Goten…come to me…come to me slave…** " A voice floated into the room. Gohan looked around out the window but couldn't find the source of the voice. " **STAY OUT OF THIS GOHAN!** " The voice hissed at Gohan. Gohan stopped and started to curl up into a ball. "It knows my name…it knows my name…" Gohan whispered as he started to rock back and forth.

"Hello Trunks…you're mine…my slave and I am your Master." A boy said to Trunks. Trunks suddenly snapped out of his trance. "Who the hell are you?" Trunks asked sharply. "I already told you, I am your Master." The boy said. "Oh fuck no, you ain't my master! I don't know you!" Trunks yelled. " **The spider said to the fly; 'Welcome to my web.' You're mine slave, slave you're mine. Look into my eyes Trunks…only pay attention to my eyes.** " The boy hissed. "N…no…I…" Trunks started to say. " **Look into my eyes…only pay attention to my eyes…** " The boy said sweetly. Can't…can't…can't resist… Trunks thought as he looked up into the boy's eyes.

"TRUNKS! DON'T!" Gohan yelled as he tackled Trunks to the ground. "You again?" Goten yelled. The boy looked annoyed. "I see you finally came…but why did you bring him?" The boy asked. Gohan growled. "What do you want from my brother?" Gohan asked sharply. "Those two will be my slaves… **stop getting in my way Gohan.** " The boy said. "Who the hell are you?" Goten shouted. The boy sighed. "I guess I should tell you my name. My name is Tommy." He said.

Gohan backed away. " **You're scared, very scared of me…Gohan you want to run away…run away, leave this place and don't come back…** " Tommy said. Gohan felt his heart start to beat very fast. "No! Onichan! Don't listen to him!" Goten screamed. " **Shut up slave. Go away or better yet…look into my eyes…only pay attention to my eyes…** " Tommy said. Goten found himself staring into Tommy's eyes. I…I can't breathe… Goten thought as he felt himself losing to Tommy's power. " **Good child…just relax and forget everything…you are my slave…** " Tommy said. "No...slave no…" Goten mumbled. " **You will obey me…** " Tommy said. " **Obey…yes…** " Goten said. " **Good…** " Tommy said. "GOTEN NO!" Gohan yelled. Trunks opened his eyes and saw Goten's eyes had turned bright red!

Gohan banged into a tree. " **Finish him off slave.** " Tommy said. "NO! GOTEN DON'T! THAT'S YOUR BROTHER!" Trunks screamed. Tommy turned around to face Trunks. Trunks quickly turned away. Goten walked up to Gohan. Gohan froze up. " **Goodbye onichan…** " Goten said as he got ready to kill Gohan.

Trunks quickly tackled Goten to the ground. "SNAP OUT OF IT GOTEN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Trunks screamed as tears streamed down his face. Goten just stared at Trunks blankly as his eyes slowly turned back to normal. " **T…Trunks-kun…?** Trunks is that you?" Goten asked as his eyes turned back to black. " **Trunks…kill Gohan…** " Tommy whispered in Trunks' ear as he appeared beside him. "N…no…I…I won't…" Trunks said. " **Don't try to resist me Trunks. You will obey me. Kill Gohan, kill him!** " Tommy said. "N… **no…** " Trunks started to say as his sky blue eyes slowly turned bright red. Tommy turned to Goten. " **Slave, help him kill Gohan.** " Tommy said. Goten's eyes turned back to bright red. " **Yes Master…** " Goten said flatly.

Gohan took off running; he could still hear Tommy's words in his ear. " **Run away Gohan, run away and live. If you come back again I'll kill you myself…** " Tears filled Gohan's eyes. Goten…Trunks…I'm too scared to help them! Gohan thought as he ran faster. All of a sudden someone grabbed Gohan from behind. "LET ME GO!" Gohan screamed as awful thoughts raced through his mind. "Shh…it's just me Gohan. What's wrong?" A kind voice asked him. Gohan turned around and came face to face with his father. More tears filled Gohan's eyes. "T…Tousan…"

"I'm so sorry! It was my entire fault!" Gohan said as he bowed. "Get up you baka!" Vegeta yelled. Gohan flinched slightly. "I said get up!" Vegeta yelled angrily. Gohan slowly got up and looked away. "Look at me you baka!" Vegeta snapped. Gohan slowly made eye contact with Vegeta. "I'm really sorry Vegeta-sama…I tried my best." Gohan said softly. "Shut up! You are going to get them back!" Vegeta said. "I…I am?" Gohan asked surprised. "Yes you are baka." Vegeta said.

Gohan walked through the forest. He could hear a voice softly calling to him. It said; " **Gohan…oh Gohan come to me. Come to me slave. Come to your Master.** "


	2. The Unknown

Gohan walked over to a clearing. "Hello Gohan." A young adult said. "Hello…um how do you know my name?" Gohan asked. "I know a lot of things. I know that my younger brother has control of your younger brother and his best friend. It's something he can do. He also currently has control of my girlfriend and my own best friend." The adult said. "What is your name?" Gohan asked. The boy cleared his throat. "My name is…I mean my name is Zane." He said. "It's nice to meet you Zane, were you the one who was calling me?" Gohan asked. Zane nodded his head. "Why did you call me?" Gohan asked. "I knew you needed my help." Zane answered.

Zane was a smart person, he knew a lot about mechanics and science. Zane was Tommy's older brother and he came from a family of assassins. "So why does Tommy do this?" Gohan asked. "I really don't know. I was the kind one of our family. I still killed but not for fun like the others. He can control other people just by whispering to them." Zane told Gohan. "I noticed. He told me to run away and I did." Gohan said. "I'm worried about your younger brother and his friend. There is no telling what he will do with them." Zane confessed.

" **Slave! Go get me some food! And you slave! Go do something away from here! I want you two, my newest slaves, to stay here with me.** " Tommy said. " **Yes Master.** " The four people answered. " **What is it that you want my Master?** " Trunks asked as he bowed down. " **I want you to go and kill for me.** " Tommy said. " **And me Master?** " Goten asked. " **I want you to track down Gohan and bring him back to me.** " Tommy answered. " **Yes Master.** " Both Goten and Trunks said.

There was a knock on the door. Young Dave Suki got up. His slate gray hair fell into his sleepy yellow-green eyes. There was another knock. Dave yawned and got up and went to the door. There was yet another knock on the door. "Hello?" Dave asked as he opened the door. "Hi Davey." Trunks said as he smiled. "Oh hi Trunks-kun!" Dave said as he smiled back. "Wanna play together?" Trunks asked. "Sure, I got nothing better to do anyways."

Dave raced over to the lake. "Come on Trunks! Let's have some fun!" Dave shouted happily. Trunks chuckled softly. "Are ya coming Trunks-kun?" Dave asked. "Oh! I'm coming Davey!" Trunks shouted as he ran and jumped into the lake. Dave laughed. Trunks smiled but then it quickly turned into a frown. I was sent here to kill Davey…why am I acting like everything is fine? Why am I having fun with him and letting this drag on…?

" **Slave, come to your Master…** " A voice said. Gohan opened his eyes and looked around. " **Gohan…you are my slave…you will obey me.** " The voice hissed. "Ob… **obey…yes.** " Gohan said softly as his eyes turned red.

Zane stretched out and yawned. Today was a slow day for the young adult. Suddenly there were footsteps behind him. Zane turned around, there was no one there. "That's strange…I thought I heard someone behind me…" Zane mutter as he closed his eyes. " **Zaney…** " A voice hissed. Zane jumped at his old nickname. "W…who's there?" Zane asked angrily. " **Zaney…why did you do it…? Why did you betray them…?** " The voice asked. "I…I…I don't know what you're talking about!" Zane shouted. " **You left them to die…you killed so many but couldn't do anything to protect your own family…** " The voice hissed softly. Zane bit his lip. "I…I…I really don't know what you're talking about. I'm sorry; you must have the wrong person." Zane said calmly.

" **What is your report slave?** " Tommy asked into a watch. " **He denied everything Master…** " Goten answered. "Damn that bastard!" Tommy shouted as he closed his communicator. Oh onichan…? Why are you denying? You know you didn't protect me…

"Hey, Gohan! Gohan are you home?" Zane asked. He was in a tree right beside Gohan's window. "Gohan…? Gohan are you there?" Zane asked as he leaned in closer to try and see in there. CRACK! Zane's branch snapped and he tumbled down. "Owww…." Zane muttered as he rubbed his behind. "I'm never doing that again!" Zane said under his breath. "Who's there?" A voice asked angrily. Zane knew he had to do something he swore he would never do again. " **Forgot everything. I was never here. You never heard anything.** " Zane whispered softly as he took off into the shadows.

Goku blinked. Why am I outside? Goku looked around and tried to remember why he had come outside, yet for some strange reason he couldn't. Goku went around the house and found a broken tree branch below Gohan's window. Hmm…why would that be broken? Goku asked himself as he went back inside.

Zane felt relieved to have gotten away from Goku. I'm free! Yes! I got away! Zane ended up grinning like an idiot. He lied on the grass and looked up at the sky, still grinning like an idiot. Zane closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

" _Zane…Zane…Wake up Zane." A kind voice said. Zane lazily opened his eyes. "Good morning sleepy head!" Summer said with a grin as her golden yellow hair fell into her light blue eyes. "Summer!" Zane shouted. "I love you too Zane." Summer said as she rolled her eyes. Zane kissed Summer. "I missed you! I thought I lost you forever!" Zane said with a frown. "Missed me? Lost me forever? What are you talking about?" Summer asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Don't you remember? My younger brother Tommy had you under his control and he had you and Jake doing whatever he said…" Zane said softy. Summer laughed._

Zane awoken with a start, the stars were out now. Zane sighed and sat up. I guess I miss her so much…. "Hello onichan." A voice said. Zane looked behind him. "Tommy!" He hissed. "It's so great to see you again." Tommy said as he rolled his eyes. "Why are you still talking like that? It's only us here." Zane said. Tommy cleared his throat. "Sorry…force of habit." Tommy said as he blushed.

"I still hate you, but I came here to get you to come back to our group." Tommy said. "I already told you before, I'm not going back." Zane said sternly. "The group needs you!" Tommy growled. "And I do not need the group. It can do without me as I have done without it." Zane said calmly. "I need…I mean we need you." Tommy said correcting himself. "Tommy. I said I'm not coming back." Zane said as he turned and walked away.


End file.
